religiosity_of_nazismfandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes by Adolf Hitler
"So help me God! Amen.", Adolf Hitler concluding a speech in Munich, January 9, 1922. *"While the regime is determined to carry through the political and moral purging of our public life, it is creating and ensuring the prerequisites for a really deep inner religiosity. ... The national regime seeks in both Christian confessions the factors most important for the maintenance of our folkdom. ... The national regime will concede and safeguard to the Christian confessions the influence due them, in school and education. It is concerned with the sincere cooperation of church and state. The struggle against a materialistic philosophy for the creation of a true folk community serves the interests of the German nation as well as our Christian belief.", Adolf Hitler, March 5, 1922. *"... I say: my feeling as a Christian points me to my Lord and Savior as a fighter. It points me to the Man who once in loneliness, surrounded only by a few followers, recognized these Jews for what they were and summoned men to fight against them and who, God's truth! was greatest not as a sufferer but as a fighter. In boundless love as a Christian and as a man I read through the passage which tells us how the Lord at last rose in His might and seized the scourge to drive out of the Temple the brood of vipers and adders. How terrific was His fight against the Jewish poison. Today, after two thousand years, with deepest emotion I recognize more profoundly than ever before - the fact that it was for this that He had to shed His blood upon the Cross. As a Christian I have no duty to allow myself to be cheated, but I have the duty to be a fighter for truth and justice. And as a man I have the duty to see to it that human society does not suffer the same catastrophic collapse as did the civilization of the ancient world some two thousand years ago—a civilization which was driven to its ruin through this same Jewish people. ... For as a Christian I have also a duty to my own people. ...", Adolf Hitler, speech in Munich, April 12, 1922. *"... Just as the Jew could once incite the mob of Jerusalem against Christ, so today he must succeed in inciting folk who have been duped into madness to attack those who, God's truth! seek to deal with this people in utter honesty and sincerity. ...", Adolf Hitler, speech in Munich, July 28, 1922. *"In the Bible we find the text, 'That which is neither hot nor cold will I spew out of my mouth.' This utterance of the great Nazarene has kept its profound validity until the present day. He who would pursue the golden mean must surrender the hope of achieving the great and the greatest aims. Until the present day the half-hearted and the lukewarm have remained the curse of Germany...", Adolf Hitler, speech in Munich, April 10, 1923. Hitler is referring to Revelation 3:16. *"... It matters not whether these weapons of ours are humane: if they gain us our freedom, they are justified before our conscience and before our God. ...", Adolf Hitler, speech in Munich, August 1, 1923. *“...The army which we have formed is growing in numbers each day, and more rapidly as each hour passes. In these very days I cherish the proud hope that these unorganized troops will one day form battalions, the battalions will become regiments, the regiments will become divisions, that the old cockade will be retrieved from the dirt, that the old flags will once again be borne aloft, that finally when we face our Maker on the day of the Last Judgment, as we are ready to do, our redemption will come. ...”, Adolf Hitler, speech in Munich, March 27, 1924. *Volume 1 of Hitler's Mein Kampf was published in 1925 and Volume 2 was published in 1926. (His quotes from Mein Kampf are in the Mein Kampf article.) *“... A few days ago I was in Eisenach and stood on top of the Wartburg, where a great German once translated the Bible. ...”, Adolf Hitler, speech in Schleiz, Thuringia, January 18, 1927. (Hitler is referring to Martin Luther, who translated the Bible at the Wartburg castle.) *"... We tolerate no one in our ranks who attacks the ideas of Christianity ... in fact our movement is Christian. ...", Adolf Hitler, Passau, October 27, 1928. *"... We can see how the verse from the Bible which recognizes both the hot and the cold but damns the lukewarm to being spewn forth is coming to fruition in our Volk. The middle will be smashed and shattered. The compromises will come to an end. Today international Bolshevism is faced with the German nation under National Socialism. The Almighty Himself is creating, out of His own merciful will, the prerequisite for the salvation of our Volk; in allowing the lukewarm middle to be destroyed, He intends to give us the triumph. ...", Adolf Hitler, New Year's Proclamation to the Party, January 1, 1932. Hitler is referring to Revelation 3:16. *"... This whole edifice of civilization is in its foundations and in all its stones nothing else than the result of the creative capacity, the achievement, the intelligence, the industry, of individuals: in its greatest triumphs it represents the great crowning achievement of individual God-favored geniuses, in its average accomplishment the achievement of men of average capacity, and in its sum doubtless the result of the use of human labor-force in order to turn to account the creations of genius and of talent. ...", Adolf Hitler, January 27, 1932. *“... The venerable Reich President has allied himself with us in this noble sense, and therefore we shall vow to God, our conscience and our Volk as national leaders that we may resolutely and steadfastly fulfill the task thus conferred upon us as the National Government. ... The National Government ... will extend its strong, protecting hand over Christianity as the basis of our entire morality ... May Almighty God look mercifully upon our work, lead our will on the right path, bless our wisdom, and reward us with the confidence of our Volk. We are not fighting for ourselves, but for Germany!", Adolf Hitler, radio broadcast, February 1, 1933. *"... The Government, being resolved to undertake the political and moral purification of our public life, are creating and securing the conditions necessary for a really profound revival of religious life. ... The Government of the Reich, which regards Christianity as the unshakable foundation of the morals and moral code of the nation, attaches the greatest value to friendly relations with the Holy See, and is endeavouring to develop them. ...", Adolf Hitler, Berlin, March 23, 1933. *"... We are not asking of the Almighty, “Lord, make us free!” We want to take an active part, to work, to accept one another as brothers and unite in a common struggle so that one day the hour will come when we can step before the Lord and have the right to ask of Him, “Lord, You can see that we have changed. The German Volk is no longer a Volk of infamy, shame, self-reproach, faintheartedness, and little faith. ... No, Lord, the German Volk is once again strong in its will, strong in its persistence, strong in bearing any sacrifice. Lord, we will not give You up! Now bless our fight for our freedom and thus our German Volk und Vaterland!”, Adolf Hitler, Lustgarten, Berlin, May 1, 1933. *"... For eight months we have been waging a heroic battle against the Communist threat to our Volk, the decomposition of our culture, the subversion of our art, and the poisoning of our public morality. We have put an end to denial of God and abuse of religion. We owe Providence humble gratitude for not allowing us to lose our battle against the misery of unemployment and for the salvation of the German peasant. ...", Adolf Hitler, radio broadcast, October 14, 1933. *"... we were convinced that the people needs and requires this faith. We have therefore undertaken the fight against the atheistic movement, ... we have stamped it out.", Adolf Hitler, Berlin, October 24, 1933. *"Secular schools can never be tolerated because such schools have no religious instruction, and a general moral instruction without a religious foundation is built on air; consequently, all character training and religion must be derived from faith. ... we need believing people.", Adolf Hitler, April 26, 1933. *"The Catholic Church considered the Jews pestilent for fifteen hundred years, put them in ghettos, etc, because it recognized the Jews for what they were. ... I recognize the representatives of this race as pestilent for the state and for the church and perhaps I am thereby doing Christianity a great service by pushing them out of schools and public functions.", Adolf Hitler, April 26, 1933. *"... Woman has been the last to contest man's right to his position. ... a shift took place which was not in accordance with Nature’s design, and it prevailed until both sexes returned to what an eternally wise Providence assigned to them. ... her world is her husband, her family, her children, and her home. ... Providence assigned to woman the care of this, her very own world, ... We do not feel that it is right when a woman forces her way into a man’s world, in territory belonging to him; ... you must be a complement to man ... Then strife and discontent will never be able to flare up between the two sexes, but they will instead traverse this life fighting together, hand in hand, fulfilling the wishes of a Providence which created both of them for this purpose. And then the blessings of these mutual endeavors will not be withheld. ... the blessing of the Almighty will rest upon their joint struggle for life!", Adolf Hitler, Nürnberg, September 7, 1934. *"What we are we have become not against, but with, the will of Providence. And so long as we are true and honourable and of good courage in fight, so long as we believe in our great work and do not capitulate, we shall continue to enjoy in the future the blessing of Providence.", Adolf Hitler, August 11, 1935. *"... This is probably the first time and this is the first country in which people are being taught to realize that, of all the tasks which we have to face, the noblest and most sacred for mankind is that each racial species must preserve the purity of the blood which God has given it. ... The greatest revolution which National Socialism has brought about is that it has rent asunder the veil which hid from us the knowledge that all human failures and mistakes are due to the conditions of the time and therefore can be remedied, but that there is one error which cannot be remedied once men have made it, namely the failure to recognize the importance of conserving the blood and the race free from intermixture and thereby the racial aspect and character which are God's gift and God's handiwork. It is not for men to discuss the question of why Providence created different races, but rather to recognize the fact that it punishes those who disregard its work of creation. ... Today I must humbly thank Providence, whose grace has enabled me, who was once an unknown soldier in the War, to bring to a successful issue the struggle for the restoration of our honor and rights as a nation. ... As I look back on the great work that has been done during the past four years you will understand quite well that my first feeling is simply one of thankfulness to our Almighty God for having allowed me to bring this work to success. He has blessed our labors and has enabled our people to come through all the obstacles which encompassed them on their way. ...", Adolf Hitler, Reichstag, January 30, 1937. *"... I am well aware of what a human being can accomplish and where his limits lie, but it is my conviction that the human beings God created also wish to lead their lives modeled after the will of the Almighty. ... God did not create the peoples so that they might deliver themselves up to foolishness and be pulped soft and ruined by it, but that they might preserve themselves as He created them! Because we support their preservation in their original, God-given form, we believe our actions correspond to the will of the Almighty. ... Had Providence not guided us, I surely would often have been unable to follow these dizzying paths. ... At the bottom of our hearts, we National Socialists are devout! We have no choice: no one can make national or world history if his deeds and abilities are not blessed by Providence.", Adolf Hitler, Wurzburg, June 27, 1937. *"... Today Deutschland über alles is a pledge that fills millions with great strength, with the faith that is stronger than any other power on earth can be. ... Hence this song also constitutes a pledge to the Almighty, to His will and to His work: for man has not created this Volk, but God, that God who stands above us all. He formed this Volk, and it has become what it should according to God’s will, and according to our will, it shall remain, nevermore to fade! Once again we have before us a proud Volk and a strong Reich, and all those who must leave this city at the close of these days of festivities and cross the boundaries of the Reich will reflect with pride, with joy and with confidence on what they were able to witness here and what was revealed to them. They will all leave with the feeling: a Volk has arisen once more, a Reich has been born anew! The German being has come unto himself. And in doing so, he has acted in accordance with the will of his Creator. ...", Adolf Hitler, July 31, 1937. *"... it is my belief that the Lord will help us again and again in the future as well. He does not abandon decent people for any length of time! While He may sometimes put them to the test or send them trials, in the long run He will always allow His sun to shine upon them and ultimately give them His blessing. ...", Adolf Hitler, Buckeberg near Hamelin, October 3, 1937. *"... No matter how great the accomplishments of mankind may be, man will never be able to boast of having achieved final victory if Providence does not bless his actions. May it be our uttermost request that the mercy of the Lord God accompany our German Volk in the coming year on its fateful path. ...", Adolf Hitler, Munich, January 1, 1938. *"... In this hour I would like only to ask the Lord God that, in the years to come as well, He might bestow His blessings upon our work and our actions, our insight and our resolve; that He might allow us to find the straight and narrow path which He, in His wisdom, has assigned to the German Volk; and that He might always grant us the courage to do what is right and never to falter or retreat from any form of force or danger. ...", Adolf Hitler, Reichstag, February 20, 1938. *"... The nations are created according to God’s will and are everlasting, ...", Adolf Hitler, Reichstag, March 18, 1938. *"... The judgment whether a people is virtuous or not virtuous can hardly be passed by a human being. That should be left to God. ...", Adolf Hitler, Wilhelmshaven, April 1, 1939. *"... We have but one desire: that the God Almighty who has now bestowed His blessings on our weapons might enlighten the other peoples, that He might impart to them insight into how senseless this war, this struggle of the peoples, will be. May He induce them to contemplate the blessings of a peace they abandoned merely because a handful of infernal warmongers and war profiteers sought to drive the peoples into a war. ...", Adolf Hitler, Danzig, September 19, 1939. *“... As Führer of the German people and Chancellor of the Reich, I can thank God at this moment that He has so wonderfully blessed us in our hard struggle for what is our right, and beg Him that we and all other nations may find the right way, so that not only the German people but all Europe may once more be granted the blessing of peace.”, Adolf Hitler, Berlin, October 6, 1939. *"I am now as before a Catholic and will always remain so.", General Gerhard Engel wrote this as a quote that Hitler stated to him in 1941. *"... At the turn of the year, we can only ask the Almighty to give the German Volk and its soldiers the strength to hold their ground, through hard work and with a brave heart, all that is needed to preserve our freedom and our future. ... If together we loyally do our duty, then we will meet the fate that Providence has determined for us. He who fights for the life of his Volk, for its daily bread, and for its future, will win! He who seeks in his Jewish hatred to destroy the people in this war will fall! Let us ask the Lord to allow the year 1942 to bring about a decision for the salvation of our Volk and the allied nations.", Adolf Hitler, January 1, 1942. *"... I may be permitted to say that in that winter the German people, and in particular its Wehrmacht, were weighed in the balance by Providence. Nothing worse can or will happen. That we conquered that winter, that "General Winter," that at last the German fronts stood, and that this spring, that is, early this summer, we were able to proceed again, that, I believe, is the proof that Providence was content with the German people. ...", Adolf Hitler, September 30, 1942. *"... The wonderful development of our movement, ... is conceivable and understandable only as the expression of the will of Providence. ... The Almighty will be a just judge. It is our task to fulfill our duty in such a manner that we prove ourselves to Him as the Creator of the world, in accordance with His law on the struggle for existence. ...", Adolf Hitler, January 30, 1943. *"... God the Almighty has made our nation. By defending its existence we are defending His work. ... Only He can relieve me of this duty Who called me to it. It was in the hand of Providence to snuff me out by the bomb that exploded only one and a half meters from me on July 20, and thus to terminate my life's work. That the Almighty protected me on that day I consider a renewed affirmation of the task entrusted to me. In the years to come I shall continue on this road, uncompromisingly safeguarding my people's interests, oblivious to all misery and danger, and filled with the holy conviction that God the Almighty will not abandon him who, during all his life, had no desire but to save his people from a fate it had never deserved, neither by virtue of its number nor by way of its importance. ... In vowing ourselves to one another, we are entitled to stand before the Almighty and ask Him for His grace and His blessing. ...", Adolf Hitler, radio broadcast, January 30, 1945. *"... Providence shows no mercy to weak nations, but recognizes the right of existence-only of sound and strong nations. ... Right itself is nothing but the duty to defend the life entrusted to us by the Creator of the world. It is the sacred right of self-preservation. Whether this self-preservation will be successful depends solely on the greatness of our efforts and on willingness to make any sacrifice to preserve this life for the future. ... Jewish bolshevist annihilation of nations and its western European and American procurers can be met only in one way: by using every ounce of strength with the extreme fanaticism and stubborn steadfastness that merciful God gives to men in hard times for the defense of their own lives. ... We have suffered so much that it only steels us to fanatical resolve to hate Our enemies a thousand times more and to regard them for what they are destroyers of an eternal culture and annihilators of humanity. Out of this hate a holy will is born to oppose these destroyers of our existence with all the strength that God has given us and to crush them in the end. ... It is our firm will never to cease working for the true people's community, far from any ideology of classes, firmly believing that the eternal values of a nation are its best sons and daughters, who, regardless of birth and rank, just as God gave them to us, must be educated and employed. ...", Adolf Hitler, February 24, 1945. Mein Kampf (His quotes from Mein Kampf are in the Mein Kampf article.) __notoc__ __noeditsection__